


From the Start to the Beginning

by justpast_thehelterskelter



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpast_thehelterskelter/pseuds/justpast_thehelterskelter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>short, but I have writer's block on my other story, so this is what my brain came up with.</p></blockquote>





	From the Start to the Beginning

He always liked it when she was on top. It was like being home, snuggled safe in a warm cocoon. Her walls clamped tightly down on his cock, his hands digging into the warm creamy globes of her ass as they thrust in tandem. Her nails were digging into his shoulder blades and her head hung back as she let out a guttural moan. Her tiny baby bump was pressed against his chest, and he loved the feeling, knowing it was a little life they created together. He sucked a rock-hard nipple into his mouth and watched her come undone above him. "Oh! Oh! Matt Matt Ma-att!!!" she cried.

"God, Alex, you're so gorgeous!" he mumbled around her breast. She clamped down tightly around him and he exploded with one more quick thrust upwards, seeing stars as she came again around him. They rode out their orgasms together, chanting each other's names. Both completely spent, they relaxed against the bed. One of his hands stroked her little bump as they remained intertwined. "God, your hormones are something else, Alex" he mumbled. "That's what you get for knocking me up, sweetie"

Pregnant Alex in the bedroom was something to behold. Her hormones made her insatiable and hypersensitive at the same time. One morning, he woke before Alex and laid there watching her sleep. She was fidgety and restless and mumbling. All of a sudden, her back arched and she whimpered his name. He smirked, knowing exactly what she was dreaming of. His hand snuck between them until it reached her clit. One quick flick, and her eyes shot wide open as she came. "Good morning, sweetie" she cooed at him. And what a good morning it was.

He knew that look. That was the look she got when she was about to pounce on him and have her wicked way. Not that he minded in the slightest. His ego was up a bit. After all the trouble she had with Salome, and he had knocked her up without even trying. He and Alex were going to have a baby. Alex must have spotted the complete terror that flashed across his face. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked. "Nothing, love, it's just... a baby! We’re going to have a baby!" he squeaked. Very manly indeed.

 

At 5 months along, Alex waited for Matt to come home from filming so she could have her way with him. He was a few minutes late, but receptive of her greeting. As she tried to move them into the bedroom, however he resisted. "Don't you still think I’m attractive?" Alex pouted. "Yes, of course, love. It's just, I have a romantic dinner planned for us." he replied. "But if you insist..." He smirked and allowed himself to be dragged back to their room. Neither one of them were very hungry, anyways.

 

At three days past her due date, Alex was miserable. She felt huge and unattractive, her back ached and her ankles were swollen and she had a major migraine. Matt was constantly hovering behind her, worried every move she made was her going into labor. As much as she loved being pregnant, she wanted that baby out of her. There was no point in being subtle. "I need you to have sex with Me." she said. Matt looked shocked. "What?" She was nearly begging at this point. "I need you to have sex with me"

Matt squeaked a little bit, looking at Alex with his mouth opening and closing like a fish. She was nearly crying as she said "I am 3 days past my due date. Having sex can induce labor. It’s your fault I’m huge. Help me!!" She was about to continue with her rant when Matt stopped her with a firm kiss. She moaned as he deepened the kiss, his tongue asking for permission to enter. They pressed themselves as close together as possible and moved towards the bedroom to make Alex feel much better.

One mind-blowing orgasm later, Alex discovered that sex with Matt did indeed induce labor. As she predicted, Matt completely panicked, accidentally leaving the house without her in his rush to get to the hospital. In the end, all was well, and they both made it to the hospital in one piece. Fourteen hours later, and a vow from Alex to never have sex with Matt again, their perfect baby girl came into the world.

**Author's Note:**

> short, but I have writer's block on my other story, so this is what my brain came up with.


End file.
